The Misadventures of the Z Senshi
by Citrus Solution
Summary: What happens when Citrus starts making up insane stories with her DBZ figures at 2 AM? FANFICS!
1. To the Sanrio Kingdom!

"The Misadventures of the Z Senshi"  
by Citrus Solution  
  
Another of my insane fanfics, this time using something I did with my DBZ figures. I get to tell the story! Yae! xD Yeah, all this really happened. Heck, SSJ Goten is laying on my bed, under the snout of my fox plushie, Bardo-kitsu, right now. Heh, I'm odd. R&R.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ugh. This was NOT turning out to be a good day.  
I ihad/i commanded my DBZ figures to deliver the dragonballs to Goddess of Flowers and Time Hello Kitty so she could take them to her master, Ice Princess Hello Kitty, but nooo! I come back an hour later and they're all arguing over petty things and meanwhile Goten is being harassed by Bardock's giant flying fox! Agh! I thought I raised them all better! Blah, I knew I couldn't trust those certain models I had gotten off eBay...  
Was putting them under Dabura Cookie's command not a good choice? Fat Buu was looking hungry... I waved my arms around from the back of the room, no one seeing me except Cookie-san. He nodded and announced to the others as I quietly left the room, "Alright, men--"  
"We would like to announce that we are both FEMALE, depite your assumptions!" both Friezas interrupted angrily. Cookie-san sweatdropped and continued.  
"Let's take this to the Sanrio Kingdom!" he concluded, jumping into the dragonballs' case as Yamcha closed it and carried it to their method of transportation. Chibi Trunks groaned.  
"Aw, not the dreaded Penguin Pillow!" he whined, pointing at a beige pillow with penguins on it.  
Yamcha sighed. "Afraid so, Trunks. We all have to get cramped up on this while BARDOCK gets to ride Bardo-kitsu!" He glared at Bardock, who only smirked in return.  
"Cookie-san put me in charge. 'Sides, Bardo-kitsu's mine, so I get him all to myself." He suddenly grimaced after striding over to him, noticing Goten under him, passed out. "Er... Trunks." He pointed silently to the burnt out Goten, shuddering. Both Trunkses ran forward, Future Trunks ending up being the one to take him, while Chibi Trunks bounced around him annoyingly.  
"Alright, everyone!" Bardock said, jumping on Bardo-kitsu's back as everyone else boarded the Penguin Pillow. "Let's get moving!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Will they make it to the Sanrio Kingdom safely? (Believe me, Future Trunks has fallen off the Penguin Pillow many, many times.) What does Ice Princess Hello Kitty want with the dragonballs? Find out next time! 


	2. You killed Gotenks!

"The Misadventures of the Z Senshi"  
by Citrus Solution  
  
Bardock and the others landed safely in the grass near the entrance to the Sanrio Kingdom. They started to approach after everyone had gotten out safely, but Goddess of Flowers and Time Hello Kitty stepped in front of them.  
"HALT!" she commanded, holding out a furry white paw. Goten, not knowing how exactly to react to this, put a notebook there and handed her a pen.  
"Autograph?" he asked simply. Goddess Kitty glared and whacked him over the head with the notebook and dropped it and the pen to the ground. Goten shrugged and picked them up, but dropped them when a voice boomed from the sky.  
"YOU SHALL NOT WHACK GOTEN WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" I shouted. "...even with my permission, you still shall not whack Goten!" I added. However, Goddess Kitty just grinned devilishly.  
"Remember when you were little, Vulpi?" she said in a sweet tone of voice. "When you STAPLED YOUR THUMB WITH THAT HELLO KITTY STAPLER?!" [A/N: Yes. I did do that. ;-;]  
All was silent for a moment, and then a quiet whimper could be heard. I backed off.  
"Anyway," Goddess Kitty continued, back to normal, "you must sacrifice someone to the almighty Ice Princess Hello Kitty. They must be a young'un, and they must stand up straight--" She shot a dirty look at Chibi Trunks, who was lounging on his back with his arms behind his head, "--and they MUST wear a red and green Christmas present bow on their head." The Z-Senshi quickly sized both SSJ and normal Gotenks up, then decided on SSJ since he was so awesome. Normal Gotenks promptly died. No one cared.  
"Here," Yamcha said, handing SSJ Gotenks to Goddess Kitty. "The bow and everything."  
"You may pass," she said, smirking evilly.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh no... what will Goddess Kitty do with SSJ Gotenks? Do we even want to know...?  
-Citrus pops up- I'll write a one-shot on that if ya want. x) Just tell me in the reviews. -the narrator pukes- 


End file.
